Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. It is used in a wide variety of commercial and military electronic devices and equipment. To store information, flash memory includes an addressable array of flash memory cells. Common types of flash memory cells include stacked-gate flash memory cells and split-gate flash memory cells. Split-gate flash memory cells have several advantages over stacked-gate flash memory cells, such as lower power consumption, higher injection efficiency, less susceptibility to short channel effects, and over erase immunity.